The objectives of the Molecular Biology and Protein Purification Core will be to facilitate the timely production of highly purified proteins and plasmid preparations for the scientists in all projects in the Project. Specific functions of the Core will be to use well standardized protocols that produce materials of the highest quality for in vivo testing and in vitro testing in the gene vaccination studies. Because of the time consuming and technically demanding nature of these protocols, the goals of the current project can only be accomplished if all of these materials are produced from a central facility that is responsive to the needs of all of the individual projects.